senior trip
by Lydia Volturi
Summary: after getting a trip to Volterra,taly for graduation from her gradfather she sets of to find her secret crush Aro the leader of the vampires!


Chapter 1

Practice

"Ok everyone settle down now." said principle Mc Kenny "We we'll be setting you all by your last name so when your name is called please take your seat." we were all crowed into the small gym practicing for tomorrow a day I had been waiting for since my first day of high school here in Forks graduation. Yap it was finally here I was finally getting out of this tiny little no name town. Mrs. Mc Kenny finally called my names and then continued going on about how the rest of the ceremony would go on. "I'm now going to call each of your names and you will walk up the steps and then set back down. Once everyone's name has been called then you are dismissed"

I was one the vary last people which gave me some time to think about the trip to Italy my granddad had got me for graduation. I had wonted to go since I was little so when I got his letter with the four plane tickets I couldn't what to tell the girls.

"Ok so right after they let us out tomorrow we've got to head for the airport." I said I didn't won't to be even a minute late. "Girl will you just chill out graduation ends at 12 o'clock and our plane doesn't leave till like 5 so chill you're not going to be late" said my friend Kate. I just rolled my eyes at her. " ya I know I just won't to get there early so I can miss the traffic." "Whatever just chill out we won't be late." Just then Kate's name was called. She was the last one. She walked back to her seat as fast as she could. "Alright ladies and gentlemen remember to be here with your caps and gowns at 10 o'clock. And have a safe drive home you're dismissed."

I walked out to my car glade that tomorrow would be my last day to have to park in the parking lot. What I didn't know that is was also going to be my last day in Forks ever!

As I pulled into the driveway I could see that the lights were all turned off. I parked my car behind my dads and shock my head. "I thought I told them no surprise party." I said to myself getting out of the car. "Well I guess I'll just have to endure it." I opened the front door and sure enough "SURPRISE!" Yelled everyone as they jumped out of there hiding spots mom popped out from behind the door and hugged me as I walked in. "Ya! So now that the graduation girls here we can open presents!" said dad bringing in a handful of gifts. I smiled trying to look happy to see him and his new wife Claire.

"Oh come on dear here open mine first!" Said Claire handing me a small box wrapped in pretty red paper. I toke the gift and smiled tearing it open it was just what I wonted the second book in the twilight series New Moon. "Wow thanks Cal … I mean mom." I hated having to call her mom but I had to since dad was there. "I figured you could read it on your flight." I nodded thanking her and moved on to my other gifts they were all pretty simple. Some towels, a coffee maker, a new suite case things that I figured you would get if you were moving out of the state.

Finally all the gifts had been opened and I thanked dad and Claire for coming by then I excused myself and ran up to my room that was almost all packed in boxes except for my pillow and a blanket. I brushed my teeth toke a quick shower and crawled into bed and started to read my book when I heard a knock on my door. "Can I come in Lyd?" I heard mom ask. I put my book mark in my new book and set up. "Ya mom whats up?" She walked in she was already in her nightgown. She set on the bed and handed me another wrapped gift. "Here you got one more. I didn't wont to give it to you in front of Claire seeing as she doesn't like Twilight to begin with I thought the book would be enough till she left" I laughed opening the huge box. It was full of New Moon stuff including a bookmark with my favorite character Aro and a neckles with Volturi crest I smiled when I found the one from dad. A locket with the Volturi crest set on the front. "open it." said mom as I put it on.

I did to find a picture of Aro and an engraving that read "_To my Lydia" _I laughed. "If only he was real right mom." She smiled and kissed me goodnight and told me of course not and to not stay up to late reading. I did of curse I was to excited to sleep. I had been secretly researching the Volturi and found out that they were in fact real which made my trip to Italy even more exciting cause of were I was going. I would be spending three months in Volterra.

Chapter 2

Graduation Day!

I was awaken the next morning by the smell of fresh bacon being cooked down stairs. I rolled out of bed trying to put the dream I had last night to memory. Its was another sex dream with me and Aro the kind that I wish I didn't have to wake up from but had to and so I smiled pulled on my long black robe and headed down the stairs. "Well look who's up?" I heard Claire say from the kitchen. Dad was sitting at the table reading the news paper drinking his coffee. I smiled setting down next to him at the bar. "Morning Mom and mom." Mom smiled and set me a plate of pancakes shaped like Mickey Mouse and a cup on grape juice in a wine glass. She only used them whenever it was a special occasion.

"Wow the wine glasses what's the occasion?" I asked sarcastically. Dad gave me the look you know the _"Don't sass your mother!" _look.

I finished breakfast and ran back upstairs to get ready. I was just about to pull on my favorite pare of old blue jeans and Team Volturi t-shirt when I heard a knock on my door. "Lyd can I come in?" It was Claire so I quickly throw on an old baseball shirt over it. (Of course it was my only team Cullen's shirt) " Ya come on in." I yelled throwing my New Moon book into my carry on bag.

She smiled and set down on my now bare bed. " I just wonted to say that I hope you have fun on your trip and give you this. Let's just call it a peace offering." she handed me a small gold box. I opened it to find a note. It was written on off white paper and smelled like lavenders which was odd because everyone I knew never scented there paper . I opened it and read it.

_My Dear Lydia,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I know you till find this odd that I am writing to you seeing as I am considered fiction. But we can talk about that later cant we. Anyways I hear you are planning a trip here to my city Volterra and would like to offer you a room here at castle Volturi. Demetri and Felix will be awaiting your arrival at the airport. I can't what to see you. _

_Love always ,_

_Aro Volturi_

I honestly couldn't believe what I was reading I had to read it twice before the idea even clicked in my head that he could actually be real. I looked up at Claire not quite sure what to say. "Is this real?" I finally asked ready for the hidden camera crew to pop out from there hiding stops only to reveal their hidden cameras stashed away in one of my stuffed animals. "No dear its real I promise. It came yesterday but I had forgotten to give it to you." I laughed looking around the room. " No really where's the hidden camera's." she laughed . "There's no hidden camera's I promise." Just then Dad and Mom walked in.

They were both smiling. "Oh so I see you got your letter." said mom setting next to me on the bed. That's when it hit me this was no joke this was all real. I stood up shocked that this was all actually happening !" you mean to tell me…that he's… no what… ok let me get this straight… Aro Volturi the head and leader of the Volturi… the man who stole my heart the moment I first even read the book is real!" They all nodded yes. The next thing I remember was Kate's name being called and Mrs. McKenny telling us all to be safe and to have fun and to enjoy our summer. Then it I was off to the air port to catch a plane for Volterra.

Chapter 3

The plane ride

Finally it was over! I had just finished my senior year of high school and I was headed off for my trip to Italy, and as a surprise my three best friends Gina, Hanna, and Jordan were coming with me. I set there waiting for the plane to take off my face bared deep in the book I had got as a graduation gift. It was New Moon the second book in the Twilight series.

We all had already seen the movie more than three times and Gina had somehow burned me a copy of it from some website she found. They were all team Edward but I was of course the odd man out I was all for the Volturi. They had tried to change my mind several times but there was just something about their leader Aro that made my heart stop every time he came on screen. Finally the plane toke off.

Gina and Jordan played cards will Hanna set next to me trying not to look out the window. Why she picked the window seat when she's afraid of heights is bonded me. But I was much to busy reading and staring at my note from Aro to even realize what was going on around me. "What are you staring at Lyd?" Hanna finally asked looking over at the piece of paper in my hand. "Oh it's… um its nothing!" I said folding it and shoving it into my book. Jordan smiled and reached over the isle way and grabbed it from my book. "Well if it's nothing than you wouldn't mind if we read it then!" I grabbed it quickly before she had a chance to read it! "Its just some boarding letter my mom gave me that she told me to open when we got here that's all" Gina looked at me eye brows raised. "Then why did you open it now when where not there yet?" I hesitated just then the pilot come on saying that we would be landing in just a few minuets. That's when I remembered that the letter said that Demetri and Felix would be waiting for me I quickly figured out at way that I could dish my friends without getting caught.

As we made our way out of the plane I quickly began looking around the room for Demetri or Felix. "What are you looking for Lyd?" Asked Kate seeing me looking around. "Oh my mom said that she wonted me to call her when I got here and my phone is dead so I'm looking for the payphone." I continued looking around when I finally spotted Felix standing agents a far wall holding a piece of paper with my name written on it. It wasn't hard to find him because I was sure that he was the tallest person in the entire airport. "Oh there it is um why you guys don't go get the bags and one of the rental cars and head off to the hotel." I had orders another one on the plane using the internet on my phone. "Do you know were we're staying and how to get there?" Jordan asked handing me my carry on and the only bag I had brought. "ya plus I wont to do a little site seeing my family is from here so." they smiled and we all agreed to meet around dinner.

Once they were all out of site I ran quickly over to were Demetri and Felix was waiting for me. "Demetri and Felix I'm guessing?" I asked smiling. They both nodded and Demetri toke my bag. "And you must be Lydia come the car is waiting for you." I smiled at the idea of actually finally getting to meet the man who had been haunting my dreams ever since I first read New Moon .I followed him thought the crowed of people occasionally falling behind him as we made our way outside and over to a beautiful white 1965 Roles Rose. Demetri opened the door and helped me inside. I took a deep breath in putting to memory everything "How was your flight my lady" asked Felix who was setting next to me as I played with the buttons. I so badly wonted to open the sun roof but decided that it wouldn't go over well seeing that I was in a car with vampires. "It was long but I'm glade to be…" I stopped thinking about the word that was on the tip of my tongue. "home." then I leaned my head on back of the seat and we speed off for Volterra.

Chapter 5

Home Sweet Home

The rest of the ride to castle Volturi was rather quite. I set smiling looking straight ahead as I rested my head back looking over at the window to see what I could see. Demetri smiled every know and then but never said much. I smiled hoping that this wasn't just another one of my dreams. So just to be sure that it was real I would pinch my hand once in a while and. octagonal I'd hum along with the radio. Then finally we reached the gates of castle Volturi. "Lydia take a look, and welcome to Castle Volturi… welcome home" said Demetri from the seat next to me opening the sun roof.

I stood up and looked amazed to see that it was a lot bigger in real life than on the screen in the movie theater. I smiled as we drove through the two large iron gates and pulled up to the main entrance and stopped. The door opened and a hand reached to help me out of the car I smiled and toke it. "Thanks" Demetri nodded and before I could even turn around he was at my side our arms locked together escorting me into the castle. We walked down a long hallway until we finally came to a large open room. A young girl set behind a large desk. She smiled and stood as we walked into the room "Hello"

Demetri smiled and ignored it and ran I continued walking down the hall and over to where a tunnel was. He felt around and then felt on the upper right side a largish hole. He jumped up and then he reached down and pulled me up. We walked through the tunnel feeling it tighter and tighter until it stopped and went down. "I'm sure you can find your way from here miss'' said Demetri opening a set of large oak doors that lead to another long hallway.

I nodded and went down the hallway and found a stair case spiraling upwards right next to a hedge door. I leaned my head against the door and heard no voices I looked at my watch. It was late everyone was in their own quarters. I ran up the steps and saw a row of doors and more stairs leading upwards. I ran up and came to three hedge doors and saw the middle one was the biggest. This was Aro's room I just knew it there was no question about it only Aro's door could be this big. I was about to go towards it when it opened slowly. I jumped out the way and hid behind a big plant and covered myself with dirt hoping it would block my scent. I watched as a pale white man walked towards the stairs his black long hair pulled back with a ribbon and a long black robe. It was him my Aro and I had to fight myself from going up to him. I didn't won't to make a scene around the other guards that followed him. I could tell that they were Alec and Jane the twin witches.

He walked pass only pausing for a second sniffing the air the shrugging and walking past my hiding spot he walked down the stairs. The moment I heard him on the first floor I shot into his room the door was left opened knowing he would be back soon because he left his door open. I gasped and looked around and saw the room was decorated with pictures of the same person all of them long black hair with green gleaming eyes. I looked closely and gasped realizing the girl in the photo's where me he knew I was coming and he obviously was exited.


End file.
